The Other Side of Down
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Summaries in story! This story is a Clexa story! It also includes a Octavia/Raven relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Rock Bottom

**The Other Side Down**

 **A Clexa Story**

 **Author's Name: LesbianAtWork**

 **Chapter Name: Rock Bottom**

 **Main Characters: Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Lexa Woods, Anya Woods, Lincoln Woods**

 **Guest Characters in Chapter 1: Abby Griffin, Bellamy Blake, Harper, John Murphy, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan**

 **Flashback Characters: Wells Jaha, Finn Collins and Jake Griffin**

 **Pairings: Clarke/Lexa, Lincoln/Octavia (In Beginning) Finn/Raven (In Flashbacks) Octavia/Raven, Bellamy/Harper (Friends with Benefits) Abby/Jake (In Flashbacks)**

 **Original Characters: TBA**

 **Author's Note: Okay. So I needed to re-due this chapter due to misspelling, and I wanted to make this chapter longer and have it make more sense. Anyways here is the new chapter one. It's gonna be a little different than the original chapter. But hopefully I can make more sense to it. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Summary for Chapter 1: Flashbacks, Funerals, Present Days and Lots of Cheesecake**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Warning: Some depression, some deaths, lots of tears. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100. I ONLY OWN THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **…**

 _What are we waiting for?_

 _Seems like we do it just for fun._

 _Is this, this stupid war._

 _We play hard with our plastic guns._

 **…**

 _Five Years Ago – Mesa, Arizona 2011_

 _"In peace may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our finale journey on the ground. May we meet again."_

 _It was quiet. But not to quiet. You can hear the faint sounds of everyone's cries. The faint sounds of children crying. The faint sounds of everyone's nose being blown. (Gross but true.) No one saw this coming. Not even his own family. We all had just graduated high school two weeks ago. No one suspected a thing… Until it actually happened. Wells was a good kid. He was the smartest kid we all knew. He didn't care what people thought of him. He was always so kind, so generous. He didn't have a mean bone in his body. If we were having an off day, he would come over and make sure we were okay. He never once had an off day. (I loved him.) But like in a friendly way. And he knew that. Sure we went on a couple of dates, but really it was more of a friend date then an actual date. No matter what had happened. He was always there no matter what. That's one thing will all miss. His kind heart, and his passion for teaching._

 _"Wells was a good kid. He was ready for the real world." (That's true. He got super excited when he told us he was going to UCLA. His face lit up like a little kid on Christmas day.) "He wanted to change the world. Even if it was for something small."_

 _Does it hurt? Well of course it does. It hurts like hell. It's like someone ripped out my heart and tore it in to millions of pieces. No one could ever fix this. Not even god himself. I don't even know what I believe anymore. After what had happened to Wells. I don't even think there is a heaven. But how can anyone know? Do we even know if there's a heaven or even a hell for that matter? I shouldn't get my hopes up over something that might not even exist._

 _"Now most of you might not even believe." (Most of us yes.) "But we must not push each other away. We must all be here for one another. And always remember that Wells will always be a part of us."_

 _Wells Jaha. Friend. Murdered._

 _"Clarke."_

 _I looked up at the sound of my name. I was told to talk about him. But how can I when I can hardly speak._

 _"Um." (Come on Clarke. You can do it.) "Wells was my best friend." (It's okay to cry Clarke.) "I loved him. Even if he didn't see it. I loved him with all my heart." (You're okay.) "Were all going to miss him." (I miss you.) "Thank you."_

 _May We Meet Again My Friend._

 **….**

 _Breathe deep, bottle it up._

 _So deep until it's all we got._

 _Don't speak, just use your touch._

 _Don't speak before we say too much._

 **…..**

 _Three Years Ago – Mesa, Arizona 2013_

 _I'm a mess. My mom's a mess. We're both just a big mess right now. My father. Jake Griffin, died two weeks ago of terminal cancer. It wasn't bad at first. He had to do a lot of chemotherapy. Until he couldn't breathe on his own. It had spread like wildfire... The doctors said he had about six months to live. Three months later, he died in his sleep. My mom had a hard time after he died. She didn't leave the house for a week. She stayed in bed most of the time. She hardly ate. And now here she is. Being strong for me because she doesn't want me seeing her so weak. But she shouldn't hide. Were all weak._

 _"Jake Griffin. Oh man where do I start." (My mother's trying to say something funny to lighten the mood.) "He was more of the comedian than I was. He always made us laugh. Clarke especially. Every joke he told, she would always laugh. Maybe even to hard if you ask me." (Thanks mom.) "I may not have a sense of humor sometimes, but most of the time, I was always the one laughing along."_

 _I don't think I want to ever feel this way again. It hurts too much. After Wells died, I through myself into work and school, I hardly ever go out anymore, and I'm just too afraid to let someone else in again. Nightmares? Everyday. I can't sleep, I can hardly even eat. But most times I pull through and other times, I just lay in bed and cry. (I probably sound pathetic.) But it's true. I don't ever want to feel this way ever agin._

 _"I don't have much to say." (I miss you dad.) "I'm actually not sure what to say." (Come on you can do this.) "I guess, all I have to say is that, I miss him. I miss him a lot. And I will always keep him close to my heart." (Good job Clarke.)_

 _"In peace may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our finale journey on the ground. May we meet again."_

 _Jake Griffin. Father. Brother. Friend._

 _May We Meet Again My Friend._

 **…..**

 _You hate me now and I feel the same way._

 _You love me now and I feel the same way._

 _We scream and we shout._

 _And make up the same day, same day._

 **…**

 _One Year Ago – Mesa, Arizona 2015_

 _Here we are at West Mesa Justice Court. We're all here to see the killer of our friend Wells Jaha. I guess after five years he finally came forward. The officer who had called me last night said that I was to attend the hearing of the murderer. So here I am. Waiting for him to come out. I've been waiting for this for five years. (We've all been waiting.)_

 _"All rise."_

 _I didn't know what to fear. I didn't even know what to expect. I hope they put him in jail for life._

 _"You may be seated." I hold on to Octavia's hand as we wait for the suspect. "Bring out the suspect."_

 _Before we knew it, our faces drop. And our worlds just came crashing down._

 _"Finn Collins. Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" He looks to us like were all still going to care for him._

 _"I do."_

 _How can Finn do this? I thought we were friends. We trusted him. Why is he now just coming out about this? He should've told us. Five years too late._

 _"Mr. Collins. Is it true that you killed Wells Jaha?" (Please say no. Finn no.)_

 _"Yes sir. I did kill him." (What the fuck Finn?)_

 _"Mr. Collins. Can you please tell us how you killed him?" (Oh god.)_

 _"I shot him." (How could you?)_

 _"How many times did you shoot him, Mr. Collins?" (Finn no.)_

 _"Five times in the chest. And then I stabbed him five more times." (I'm going to be sick)_

 _"Wasn't Wells your friend Mr. Collins?"_

 _"Yes sir. He was."_

 _"I see." (I can't believe this is happening.) "Mr. Collins, after you killed your supposed friend. Where did you go after it had happened?"_

 _(Don't say Ravens. Don't say it.) "I went to my girlfriend's house sir."_

 _"And did she know that you killed your friend?"_

 _"No sir she did not." (Thank god she didn't know.)_

 _"And the weapons you used, Mr. Collins, where did you hide them?"_

 _"Under the floor boards of my house sir."_

 _"That's all the questions I have your honor."_

 _It was silent for about two minutes until the judge finally spoke. "Mr. Collins. Do you have any last words?"_

 _"No sir."_

 _"Do you plead as guilty Mr. Collins?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Finn Collins. I hear by sentence you to prison for life. Take him into custody."_

 _As they handcuffed him, he looked at us for forgiveness. Not even Raven is going to ever forgive him._

 _Finn Collins. Murderer. No Longer Friend._

 _May You Rote In Hell._

 **….**

 _Oh, we're on the right side of Rock Bottom._

 _And I hope that we keep falling._

 _We're on the good side of bad karma._

 _Cause we keep on coming back for more._

 _We're on the right side of Rock Bottom._

 _And to you I just keep crawling._

 _You're the best kind of bad something._

 _Cause we keep on coming back for more._

 **…..**

 _Present Day – Mesa, Arizona 2016_

"Octavia. Call me back when you get this. Okay. Bye."

It's been a crazy few months. After finally graduating from college, I can finally call myself a real artist. It might not sound fun, but it's fun for me.

 _Is Octavia with you? –Clarke_

 _Nope. Last I heard she was going to that new club that opened up a couple months ago. –Raven_

 _Do you happen to know what it's called? –Clarke_

 _Polis Sound Club –Raven_

 _Thank you. I'll see you tonight right? –Clarke_

 _Yep. –Raven_

 _Awesome. –Clarke_

 _No wonder. Her phones probably dead._

As I finally arrive at Polis Sound Club, I noticed a brunette at the door. I walked up to her and smiled. "Hey. I'm looking for my friend, and I think she might be in there."

"Tall, dark hair? Calls herself Big O?"

 _Typical Octavia._ "That's her." _God her laugh._

"I'm Lexa. I'm the bartender here." _Her hand is so soft. Fuck I need to stop shaking her hand._

"Clarke. Big O's best friend." _Her smile._ _God Clarke you hardly know this girl._

"Come on. I'll show you were she's at."

"Thanks." _God she's beautiful_. _Clarke for fucks sake pull yourself together._

"So how long have you lived in Mesa?" _Good start, good start._

"A year. I like it here. It's nice" _And hot. Fuck._

"Yeah I've lived here my whole life. It's a great place to live." _God Clarke you need to stop starring at her boobs. She might notice._

"There she is."

"God dammit Octavia." _She's drunk off her ass right now._ "It's not even noon yet and you're already drinking."

"It's Big O to you missy." _She's so done for the day._

"Come on Big O. Let's get you home." _God she's heavy._ "Jesus what do you eat."

"You calling me fat?" _Not fat just heavy to carry._

"Just stop talking." _God she needs a hobby._

"Do you need help carrying out?" I look behind me and smile.

"That would be nice. You can just throw her over your shoulders. She wouldn't mind at all."

 _He's really tall. Maybe Octavia will stop talking now._ "I wanna go home now. Am I flying?"

"No. You're being carried to my car."

"Booo."

"Shut up Octavoa." _I'm really tempted to drop her off at Bellamy's._ "Or I'll send you to Bellamy."

"Your no fun. And Bellamy's a meanie."

 _I'm dropping your drunk ass sister off at your house. I don't want to deal with her. –Clarke_

 _Bring her by. I'll handle her. –Bellamy_

 _Thank you. –Clarke_

 _No problem. –Bellamy_

"I'm taking you to Bellamy's"

"Boooo."

I turn to Lexa and smile. "Thanks for not letting her drink anymore."

"It's no big deal. I figured she'd have someone come and get her."

"Yeah. Next time she drinks I'm going to put a limit on her."

 _Her laugh is memorizing. God damn it Clarke. Pull yourself together._ "Well I should get back in there. I'll see you around Clarke."

"Yeah. See you around." _I think I'm in love._

"Bye Lincoln."

"Who's Lincoln?" _Now she's seeing things._

"The big guy that carried me?" _Oh._

"I see. Well thank you Lincoln."

"No problem. Octavia. Lay off the alcohol for a while."

"Okay!"

"Bye Clarke."

"Bye."

I turn around and see Octavia puking in the street. _Great just what I need._ "Come on you. Let's get you to Bellamy's."

"Well I get some soup?"

"How about some ice cream?"

"I want ice cream." _I hope Bellamy has ice cream._

"You can have ice cream when you get to Bellamy's."

"Okay. I go sleep now."

"You do that." _She's going to regret drinking later._

 _May We Meet Again… Lexa_

 **….**

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Afraid of the Dark

**The Other Side of Down**

 **Author's Name:**

 **Chapter Name: Afraid of the Dark**

 **Main Characters: Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Lexa Woods, Anya Woods, Lincoln Woods**

 **Guest Characters: Bellamy Blake, Abby Griffin**

 **Flashback Characters: Finn Collins, Wells Jaha, Jake Griffin**

 **Pairings: Clarke/Lexa, Lincoln/Octavia (In Beginning) Finn/Raven (In Flashbacks) Octavia/Raven, Bellamy/Harper (Friends with Benefits) Abby/Jake (In Flashbacks)**

 **Original Characters: TBA**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I finally have this chapter ready. I hope it's as good as the last one. If you have any questions, please let me know. If you have anything you want to see in the story all message me. Or if you have any question please let me know. Also if you have a certain pairing you want me to write about in the near future, let me know. Enjoy guys!**

 **Summary for Chapter 2: Nightmares, and More Flashbacks**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **WARNING: Mentions of killing self. It will most likely be in the nightmares, but if anyone gets any triggers please let me know so that I can be more careful.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100. I ONLY OWN THE MADE UP STORY AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

 **…**

 _(It's going down, it's going down)_

 _We got together like fire and dynamite when it blows._

 _Look out, look out below._

 _When we touch the world explodes._

 **…**

 _Five Years Ago – Mesa, Arizona 2011_

 _"How could you be so stupid." (Because you're the stupidest person ever) "Shut up." (Will you asked.) "Fuck off. Just… Just leave me alone." (Whatever you say… Murderer)_

 _Your right. You are a murderer. But it was all an accident. You didn't mean to kill your best friend. You were just scared. You weren't thinking. You didn't even help him. You just left him there to die._

 _"I need to get out of here." (Where you gonna go?) "I'll go to Ravens."_

 _You head over to her house thinking no one will find him. No one will be home for hours. Until you here sirens. So when you turn around, your face drops, and your heart starts racing. All you can think is to run. But you don't want to make too much of a scene. You don't want anyone suspecting you were over there. So you casually walk towards the only place you think you'll feel safe. But you're not really in the right mind to even see are even talk to anyone. But you do it anyways because you're a dick like that right?_

 _You knock on the door, waiting patiently for the girl you love, as your heart start's to pound and your head starts racing. Your whole body starts to shake, and you're getting flashbacks of your best friends face in your mind and you can't help but close your eyes, and as your eyes are closed you feel a soft touch to your shoulder, and a sweet soft whisper in your ear._

 _"Finn you okay?"_

 _You open up your eyes and you can't help but feel calm and relaxed. You take her into your arms and kiss her like it'll be your last. You pull away as you lay your head on hers and you can't help but smile. You breathe in her sweet smell and you just don't want to let go even though you'll have to eventually._

 _"Yeah. I'm okay." (You're a terrible liar.)_

 _"You sure. You looked like you were going to hurl everywhere."_

 _(Just tell her the truth Finn. She might understand.) (Or maybe she'll think you're a murderer because he was also her friend too.) "Yeah I'm fine."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _(Yeah Finn… You sure?) "I'm sure."_

 _"Good."_

 _You hold her close once more. Because this might be your last._

 _Finn Collins. Wells Jaha's Murderer._

 **…..**

 _(Every time you're near me I get hella overheated_

 _Tryna live without you but your body heat - I need it)_

 _Oo-wee darling believe that I'll never let you go_

 _Even if you're afraid of the dark_

 _Let's be dangerous surrender your heart_

 **…..**

 _Present Day – Mesa, Arizona 2016_

 _"You coming out or not Griffin?"_

"I guess it all depends on where we go O." _Please don't say Polis._

 _"Well if I told you, you wouldn't want to go."_

"God dammit Octavia. The last time I was there I had to come pick up your drunk ass." _And I made a complete idiot of myself._

 _"It was one time."_

"Six. Six times I had to do that." _Six times to many. She probably thinks I'm an idiot._

 _"Whatever. Just come out, you've been held up in your apartment for too long. It's time you get out and have fun."_

"I have fun." _Netflix and ice cream don't count as fun. Neither does reading._

 _"Oh please. You are so boring. All you ever do is sit on your ass and eat ice cream. Your starting to get fat."_

"Fine. I'll come out." _God I'm going to embarrass myself._

 _"See you at 8! Love you!"_

"Love you too."

Sometimes you wonder why your friends with her. You probably should ask her if she's on any kind of drug, because she's way to happy. Plus, she might be in a gang she doesn't know about. Maybe she'll have to ask her later. You try to figure out what you want to wear when you get another phone call. This one being your mother. The mother who you haven't talked to in a few weeks cause of your busy schedule. You can't help but smile.

"Hi mom."

 _"Hi sweetie. How are you?"_

"I'm doing okay. Octavia's making me go out tonight." _And she'll probably make me talk to her._

 _"Well that's good. You need a night out. Even if it is only for one night."_

"I know mom."

 _"Anyways. Are you coming home anytime soon?"_

"I'll probably stop by tomorrow."

 _"Good. Also, Octavia said something about a green eyed bartender?"_

 _I'm going to kill her._ "Don't listen to her. She's crazy."

 _"It's okay to like someone sweetheart."_

"I know. Look I have things to take care of before I go out so I'll see you tomorrow."

 _"I love you Clarke."_

"Love you too mom."

You think about talking to Octavia again and telling her to not tell her mom things anymore. Or maybe your mom is right. You haven't dated in five years and maybe you should do something about that. You could get her number and maybe ask her out. You know it'll be awhile before you go out, so you go lay down and try to fall asleep for a little while. And then you can focus on asking her out later.

 _How could you._

 _"Wells?"_

 _How could you Clarke._

 _"How could I what?"_

 _How could you do this to me?_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _You killed me. You left me to die._

 _"That wasn't me! That was Finn. He's the one who killed you."_

 _Bullshit! Stop lying to me! You're a fucking monster!_

 _"I'm your friend. I swear I didn't do this."_

 _You're a fucking liar. (You see him crying. A gun in his hand.)_

 _"What are you doing with that gun?"_

 _This is for your own good Clarke._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _(He points the gun at you. And you can't help but cry.)_

 _"Please don't do this. Please."_

 _I'm sorry Clarke. Put I have to do._

 _(He holds the gun up to his head and pulls the trigger.)_

You jolt out of bed and you hold your chest. Tears falling from your face and you can't help but break down.

"I'm sorry Wells. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't to tell that I loved you… I'm so sorry."

 **….**

 _All anybody needs is one light._

 _I'll be anything that you like._

 _Call me if you need it tonight._

 _When you are afraid of the dark._

 _All anybody needs is one light._

 _I'll be anything that you like._

 _Call me if you need it tonight._

 _When you are afraid of the dark._

 **….**

 **What did you guys think? Was it okay? Let me know what you all thought of the new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys.

You were probably waiting for an update. But not this time. I'm going to re-write this story because I feel like I could do better with this. And make it a little bit longer. Anyways. I hope you guys will still continue to read this story. Also there will be more stories to come. Just keep on reading.

With Lots of Love

-Terra (aka LesbianAtWork)


End file.
